A Poor Transfer
by ReferenceGoddess
Summary: Kicked out of the exclusive Ohtori Academy, Saionji transfers to the only high school in Japan that will have him.  What fresh humiliations await him? Plenty  'cause it couldn't happen to a more deserving guy. Revolutionary Girl Utena X Ranma 12
1. Chapter 1

Usual disclaimers: I don't own them, any of them (for legal purposes, owning 50+ video tapes of Ranma ½ doesn't count) Just having a little fun here, not making a one thin penny and/or yen off this.

Anyone who has seen or read the series Revolutionary Girl Utena has met Saionji. And to know him is to hate him. I really wanted to see him suffer, and seemed to me that mere expulsion from school just wasn't enough, oh no. Just call this the first in my personal "scenes I would pay good money to see" series.

Rated for cartoon violence

Chapter One The New Student

The tall, too elegant teenager gazed at his new school with scorn. The shame of it; a member of his family reduced to attending a public high school. His thoughts turned to his recent expulsion from the exclusive Ohtori Academy. The rage threatened to overwhelm him. He would have his revenge. He would return, and when he did, Utena Tenjou would pay.

His family had been quite clear on his duties. He would attend this school, the only one that would take him. He would excel academically, he would excel athletically, and, above all, his behavior would be beyond reproach.

He glared at the school. It was so ordinary, built on the same ugly, utilitarian plan that every public high school in Japan employed. Everything about the place promised boredom. There was no possibility of challenge or interest to be found here, he was quite certain. He glanced up at the sign posted on the gate. "Furinkin High. What a plebeian name." He stalked through the front gate, prepared for disappointment.

His eyes swept over the inhabitants of the school yard. How very common they were all. There seemed to be no one there of any interest. He remembered his family's orders, and forced himself to he pleasant. He introduced himself to some of the more promising looking students. This school, he thought to himself, was going to be an exile in hell.

He was ready to enter the building when he saw her. A girl, a year or two younger than he walked through the gate. She seemed to be arguing with a boy, who instead of a standard uniform of dark trousers and white shirt, was wearing a bright red Chinese tunic. The girl captivated his attention. She wasn't the best looking girl in the school yard, nor the most poised, but she was far and away the most alive. Although she looked nothing like his beloved Anthy, she reminded him of his lost Rose Bride in some undefinable way. He was also aware of the way the other boys looked at her. Some were open in their admiration, others were a little more discreet. He turned to the boy next to him.

"Who is that girl?" over there he asked, a little too casually.

"That's Akane Tendo. And that's her fiancee, Ranma Santome."

"Fiancee?" Saionji was startled.

"Yeah, something her father and his father cooked up. They argue all the time, Akane and Ranma, I mean, not their dads." The student paused. "Actually, their dads to fight a lot too. Weird. Anyway, everyone here is taking bets on whether they really get married."

"An arranged marriage? How very...traditional." He considered this. Well, is wasn't like he wanted to marry her. But she would make for an interesting diversion until he could get back into Academy and win the Rose Bride back for his own.

"Yeah, how old-fashioned can you get. And that's not all. Ranma has more than one fiancee."

"More than one?" said the increasing puzzled Saionji.

"I've never understood a fraction of it myself, but Ukyo, who runs a restaurant is after him, and so is this crazy Chinese girl, and there's upper classman Kuno's weirdo of a sister, and, well, it's just not fair!" concluded his informant.

"Indeed." Maybe this year in public high school hell would be more interesting than he thought.

Getting to know Akane had been simplicity itself. She was not talking to her putative fiancee, a situation that Saionji learned was quite common. He asked her for assistance in finding his classroom, and she had been very happy to help him.

She had been seemingly flattered by the attention of an upper classman (and who wouldn't, he preened himself). She had shown him around the school. She pointed out foods at the lunch counter that were best avoided. When she learned of his interest in sword fighting, she offered to introduce him to members of the kendo team. The team was in Okinawa for a major meet, she had explained, but they would be back next week.

She had been polite, attentive, and exhibited every trait he found proper in a girl. To add to his pleasure, he was quite aware of Ranma Saotome's irritation, and the jealousy of the other boys. On the downside, he also met Akane's older sister, Nabiki, a cold, calculating female he hated on sight. Some of his more helpful classmates warned him of her penchant for blackmail. Still, not a bad week, all in all.

-----

And before anyone emails me, yes, I know in Japan that the family name comes first - but this is being written in English. OK?


	2. Chapter 2

Transferring Trouble

Usual disclaimers: Ranma, Akane and the students of Furinkin High are the property of Rumiko Takahashi (all bow) and various publishing and anime producing companies. Saionji is the property of Chiho Saito, BePapa, Viz Video and other producers of Revolutionary Girl Utena. I'm not making one thin yen off this.

Rated for cartoon violence

Chapter Two - Those Who Forget Their Past...

The second Monday of school was a disaster. He was walking to school, minding his business, when he was suddenly struck from behind. He fell face forward into the pavement. He lifted his face quickly enough to see a small, grotesque figure dressed in purple, carrying a large sack over its back. "What a haul, what a haul!" gloated the retreating creature.

Something struck him again. It felt like a foot using his head as a spring board. He saw a slender girl, hair done up in a tight braid running down the street after the short man. "Come back, you old freak!" yelled the girl.

As if that wasn't bad enough, Saionji discovered that his lunch was missing when he picked up his spilled books. To his surprise, he saw a panda eating the remains of his carefully prepared lunch. When he reported the incident to a policeman standing on the next corner, the officer seemed unsurprised.

"But there's a panda running loose," exclaimed Saionji to the bored looking cop.

"Yeah, we know. I'll have a talk with him," was the cop's reply.

Things got worse at lunchtime. He was trying to look unconcerned, buy his stomach's growling gave him away.

"Hey, Saionji! Want some food?" It was Ranma Saotome, of all people, holding up a lunch box. Saionji approached him warily. What could Saotome be up to? Hunger won over caution, and he reached into the box, plucked out a roll, and stuffed it into his mouth.

It took a moment before his brain could comprehend how terribly, dreadfully awful the food was. He spat it out on the ground. He wanted to strike Saotome, wipe that smug smile off the underclassman's face. He started to raise his hand, when he remembered his family's orders. He lowered his trembling fist.

"How pathetic," he grated out. "Is poison the only way you can think of to keep your little fiancee?"

Surprisingly, Saotome laughed at that. "Nah, but I'll be sure to let Akane know how much you enjoyed lunch." He sprang away before Saionji could think of an appropriate retort to Ranma's nonsensical remark.

Tuesday was no better. It was raining, hard. Saionji walked through the downpour, grumbling at his family's insistence that he walk to school like any other student. He was so busy feeling sorry for himself that he didn't hear the approaching hoofbeats. A small black shape came hurtling out of an alleyway, right into Saionji's arms. Saionji dropped his homework into a large mud puddle. He glared at the creature, which turned out to be a piglet wearing a yellow and black bandana around its neck. It sprang away, disappearing into the fog. Grumbling, Saionji leaned down to pick up his ruined homework - and found himself face down in the puddle.

He looked up to see the disappearing figure of a girl with a tight braid down her back. Her again! She was yelling, "Get back here, you jerk!"

He got up, disgusted. Not only was his homework ruined, but now his clothes were covered in mud and soaking wet. He sat through the day's classes, damp and miserable. He swore to himself that from now on he would keep a clean uniform in his school locker from now on, just in case.

On Wednesday, he thought his luck had changed. He got all the way to school without disaster. Unfortunately, he was accosted by a lunatic as soon as he entered the school yard. The man, wearing a Hawaiian shirt of extreme garishness, ran after him with scissors and hair shears, yelling something about "da buzz cuts." Saionji's long flowing locks barely escaped the madman. To make things more incredible, the madman actually claimed to be the principal!

He complained to a teacher, demanding that the authorities be called at once to remove this dangerous lunatic from school grounds. The teacher had just shrugged, and explained that the crazy man with a hair obsession was, in fact the principal. Saionji stalked off to class, muttering to himself. Maybe he could talk his family into sending him to a boarding school somewhere else, anywhere else.

By the end of the school day, he was in a foul mood indeed. When he searched for Akane in the schoolyard, his fury reached new heights. There she was, by the gate, talking and smiling (smiling!) at that little freak, Gosankugi. He stormed over to them and shoved the underclassman away.

"Go away!" he commanded. Gosonkugi, eyes wide, backed away slowly as though from an escaped zoo animal.

"Hey, why you do that?" exclaimed Akane. She wasn't smiling at him now, oh no. She looked quite angry.

"That creature shouldn't be anywhere near you," he snapped. Couldn't she see that it was for her own good? Foolish female.

"I don't like bullies!" she yelled at him.

Saionji's temper finally snapped. Family orders, vows to behave better, all gave way to bad habits. He slapped Akane hard across the face.

He remembered how it was at his old school. The Rose Bride would forget her place, he would strike her. She would fall to her knees and beg his forgiveness, apologizing for her stupidity in angering him.

His pleasant memories came to a screeching halt. Akane was rocked back by the slap, but she didn't fall to her knees. She turned back to him. He could see the red imprint of his hand on her face, he could see her furious eyes, and he could actually see her battle aura, brighter than the sun and just as dangerous. He was stunned. He had sensed his opponents' battle auras many times in many martial arts fights and fencing bouts, but to actually see one, it was incredible!

"Why - you - jerk!" she screamed.

He found himself flying through the air, getting a bird's eye view of Nerima. His last thought before he hit the ground and lost consciousness was, "Where the hell had that mallet come from?"

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Transferring Trouble

Usual disclaimers: Ranma, Akane and the students of Furinkin High are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and various publishing and anime producing companies. Saionji is the property of Chiho Saito, BePapa, Viz Media and other folks who I don't know and whose names I probably can not pronounce. I'm not making one thin cent/yen off this.

Rated for cartoon violence.

Chapter Three - Revenge, Served Hot and Cold, in Three Courses

He came to slowly, spitting dirt out of his teeth. He looked up, and saw a circle of feet surrounding him. Lifting his eyes further, he saw that the feet belonged to the male students of Furinkin High. It didn't take a psychic to sense the hostility.

He staggered to his feet and glared at them. "What do you want?" he demanded in his most imperious voice.

They said nothing. Some of the boys grasped various pieces of athletic equipment, which they were holding in ways that promised great bodily harm to the target of their rage. The circle silently parted to make way for a tall youth, dressed in a loose shirt and hakama. He was holding a bokken in one hand. He carried himself with an aristocratic arrogance that Saionji rarely saw outside of his own family. The strange youth pointed the bokken at Saionji.

"Cur, cringing dog. You have dared to offer violence to the fair Akane Tendo. I shall kill for your insolence!"

Saionji stared at the youth, at a loss for words. The boy spoke like a character from a bad samurai flick.

"Nothing to say for yourself, coward?" demanded the youth, who had started to wave the bokken around. "Know that I, Tatawaki Kuno, rising star of the fencing world and the Blue Thunder of Furinkin High, shall make you rue the day you were born."

Saionji stared at the bokken, remembering another time an opponent had brought a practice sword to a duel - and bested him. The memory of that incident rekindled his rage.

"What has this to do with you?" he sneered at the ranting Kuno. "I was just teaching her place. You're not even her fiancee."

In answer, Kuno swung the bokken in a sweeping arc, cutting into a young tree. Saionji blinked as the tree, at least half a meter in diameter fell to the ground. The ring of boys scrambled to get out of its way.

"Prepare to die!" yelled Kuno. He was clearly getting ready to spring upon the unarmed Saionji. Saionji held up a hand.

"Oh yes, a very fair fight. Bare hands versus a sword."

Kuno paused. "Foul attacker of maidens, you have no right to bear honorable weapons. Yet, I will not have it said that I fought dishonorably." Kuno snapped his fingers, and another youth came through the circle and tossed a bokken to Saionji. Saionji swung it through the air a few times, getting a feeling for its weight, and loosening up his muscles. He viewed Kuno with disdain. Kuno and he were of about the same height and reach. That tree must have been some trick, manufactured while he was unconscious. He would be able to defeat this clod with ease.

----

Saionji had never been so wrong about anything in his life. It took a week for his injuries to heal enough for him to return to school. He had demanded vengeance against Kuno, a demand that his family turned down.

His great-uncle had listened to his story. His great-uncle had heard of the Kuno family, of course. "Quite insane, the lot of them. But very good with weapons, not withstanding." When Saionji protested, his great-uncle quelled him with a single glance.

"Train harder," was all he said before dismissing Saionji.

So here he was, back at Furinkan High. No one would talk to him, every attempt at conversation was rebuffed. Even the teachers refused to call upon him. He was in a black mood by the end of the day, brooding on the injustice of it all. What was the matter with these fools, he thought. It wasn't like Akane Tendo was anyone important. She was just the daughter of the owner of a not very successful dojo. He was so busy brooding that, at first, he did not notice the group of boys following him. It came to his attention when a detachment kept him from turning onto the street that would take him home.

"Get out of my way," he demanded. They did not, of course. They moved forward, forcing him to take another street, and then another. He soon found himself back in the park where the hated Tatawaki Kuno had defeated him. Was one time not enough for Kuno? If they were going to force him to fight, he would fight. He would figure out someway to defeat the flaming blue lunatic of Furinkan High.

As before, the boys surrounded him. They made no move or sound; they seemed to be waiting for something. All of sudden he heard a warning yell. This time the boys did not part silently, they jumped back as a figure in yellow and black ran into the circle.

Saionji studied the newcomer. This was a youth not as tall as Kuno, but he seemed solidly built. He was wearing a yellow tunic and black trousers. He carried an enormous backpack. His hair was kept out of his eyes by a yellow and black headband. Something about that headband's design tickled his memory. Where had he seen it before?

"Are you the one who hit Akane?" the young man demanded. Saionji stared at his would-be-opponent closer. Did he have actual fangs?

"Yeah, that's him, Ryouga." said someone from the crowd. "Just slapped her across the face with no warning."

Again, Saionji could see the battle aura, fierce and uncontrolled. "What kind of jerk would ever want to hurt dear, sweet Akane?" Ryouga demanded. Saionji continued to stare at Ryouga. That headband, where had he seen that headband before? It came to him in a flash, and he blurted out, "The pig!"

Ryouga gave an inarticulate scream of rage. One of his hands flashed out and hit a stone pillar that bore a sign explaining the park's rules and regulations. There was a brief pause, and then the stone shattered into a million tiny pieces. As Ryouga closed in, Saionji had a feeling that this was going to be as bad as his fight with Kuno.

------

He was wrong again. It was much, much worse. This time it took over two weeks for his injuries to heal sufficiently for him to return to school. Again, his great-uncle quizzed him on the fight, to determine that it had been a one-on-one fight, not a mob of boys attacking one opponent. Again, Saionji demanded vengeance, and again he was turned down.

"I told you to train harder," was all his great-uncle said.

His return to school was a repeat of the last time. No would speak to him, or acknowledge him in anyway. He finally cornered an underclassman in the hallway and demanded an explanation.

"Maybe you should try apologizing to Akane," suggested the youngster.

"Me, apologize? Never!" said Saionji. "Why should everyone care?"

"Because we like Akane, and even if we didn't, we don't like guys who beat up girls around here."

"Beat up girls!" yelped Saionji. "She's the one who hit me with a mallet." He tried not to think about that, since he couldn't figure out where she had been hiding it. Like the Sword of Dios, but - not.

"You still hit her first," the boy explained as if to a mentally deficient three-year old. The bell rang, and the boy took advantage of the distraction to get away from the furious upper-classman looming over him.

This time Saionji was more alert. He noticed the boys following him after school, and how they were once again trying to herd him toward the park. Oh no, he thought. How did that English saying go, the one they had just learned this week. "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." He wasn't going to play into their hands again. He suddenly dodged into a small restaurant, hoping to escape out the back way and avoid the boys.

His plan was dashed when his way was barred by a girl holding a ridiculously large spatula. It took a moment for him to recognize her. Ah yes, Ukyo, another one of Ranma's fiancees.

"Out of my way," he snapped. She scowled at him.

Get out of my place," she spat. She waved the giant spatula for emphasis.

Saionji was confused. "Why do you care? I thought Akane was your hated rival?" What in the name of the seven hells was the matter with people in this town?

"I don't need help from you, jerk." For emphasis, a small spatula flew by his ear and quivered in the wall behind him.

He turned back into the street. He allowed himself to be herded into the park. He wondered who the offended party would be this time. The circle again formed. This time there was a girl with them. He recognized her - Nabiki, Akane's elder sister, the one with the reputation for earning yen at the expense of her fellow students. The mind, in times of stress, often focuses on inconsequential details. Why did Nabiki have a pail and a teapot sitting by her feet, he wondered.

This time, the circle of boys did not part. A flash of scarlet and black came over the circle, landing next to Nabiki. It was Ranma Saotome, who was now viewing Saionji with a look usually used by people who are engaged in cleaning drain pipes.

"So Saotome, you're a bit late in defending your fiancee," said Saionji. "Maybe she should be engaged to Kuno or Hibiki."

"Oh, you know what they say in America. Gotta save the best til last." Saotome smirked at him. "Besides, Nabiki discovered such interesting things about you."

Saionji was confused. He tried to cover it up with his usual arrogance. "What could she possibly know about me?"

Nabiki looked on him with cool amusement. "Some of the guys in the computer club owned me money. I offered to forgive some of their debts if they gave me some background on you. You know, for such an exclusive school, their computer security is pretty poor."

Saionji blinked. "You actually forgave a debt?" This was not the Nabiki Tendo he had heard about.

Nabiki actually looked embarrassed for a fleeting second. She recovered. "Think about the extra-credit question on today's English quiz," she said dryly.

English quiz? Extra-credit? Oh yes, he remembered it now. "Translate and explain the English proverb, 'Blood is thicker than water.'"

"Yeah, it was very interesting," Saotome broke it. "Especially after we called the school and talked to some of your ex-classmates. Hear you got a thing for slapping girls around." Ranma cracked his knuckles experimentally. "So I'm going to make this fight more interesting for you." He held out his hand. Nabiki stooped, picked up the bucket and handed it to him. Ranma poured the contents of the bucket on himself - and changed.

In the place of Ranma Saotome was a girl with dark red hair, shorter and slighter than Ranma, and yet, unmistakably Ranma. Saionji was suddenly aware that his jaw was hanging open. Another memory clicked into place. He pointed at Ranma.

"You're the girl who ran into me! You knocked my homework into the mud, and my lunch into a panda." This was insane. It must be some aftereffect of the beatings Kuno and Hibiki has given him. This could not be happening.

Ranma smiled at him and cracked his/her knuckles again. "Since you like hitting girls so much, you should be happy to accept this fight." Again, Saionji could see his opponent's battle aura, but unlike Akane's and Hibiki's, this one was tight, focused. As Saionji watched his impossible opponent approach him, he had a sinking feeling that this fight was going to be worse than the other two put together.

For once, Saionji was correct.

This was the End. But then something came up...


	4. Chapter 4

Transferring Trouble

Usual disclaimers: Ranma, Akane and the students of Furinkin High are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and various publishing and anime producing companies. Saionji is the property of Chiho Saito, BePapa, Viz Media and other folks who I don't know and whose names I probably can not pronounce. I'm not making one thin cent/yen off this.

I thought I had finished this story. But PeaceLoveOcelot, one of my reviewers, voiced a desire to see Saionji get thrashed by the Chinese contingent of Ranma 1/2. Well, I do like to please my readers, though I took a slightly different tack than my reviewer suggested (my muse is stubborn, and will go as it will go, and not as you or I will have it - and points for the first person who recognizes where that slightly reworded proverb comes from)

Rated for cartoon violence.

-----------

Chapter Four - Epilogue

Walking home from school, Akane and Nabike found Ranma leaning against a wall, doubled over with laughter.

"Want to let us in on the joke?" asked Nabiki.

"Shampoo was delivering orders, and she didn't see Saionji, and ran right into him. He blew up and there was a big fight."

"So, she clobbered the idiot, right?" asked Akane.

"No, it's better than that," he gasped out between laughs. "He beat her."

"Why is that funny? I don't like Shampoo, but I don't want that jerk Saionji hitting anyone," said Akane hotly.

"No, Akane, don't you get it? He beat her in a martial arts battle. After she picked herself off the ground, she grabbed his arm and dragged him off to see the Old Ghoul," Ranma saw that Akane was still not putting the pieces together. "She wanted to introduce her new fiancee to her grandmother." Ranma dissolved into laughter again.

Akane brightened up as she considered the implications. "Does this mean she'll finally stop bothering us?"

"I sure hope so," said Ranma. As an aferthought, he added, "Oh, and I saw Mousse. I told him what happened. Duck boy went running after them."

Ranma hopped onto the top of a wall and started hopping down it.

"Oh, Ranma-baby," called Nabiki.

Ranma stopped and looked back at her. "Yeah, Nabiki?"

"Are you that sure that Chinese Amazons can't have more than one husband?"

Ranma went all stiff, and fell to the ground at an awkward angle, the thumb and first and fourth fingers of both hands sticking out stiffly.

Nabiki laughed to herself. "That never gets old."

-----------

Trust Nabiki to put a spoke in the wheel of Ranma's happiness.

OK, now the story is over - unless someone gives me a good enough idea to continue


End file.
